


Concrete

by AkaUsa



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dehumanization, F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: A failed princess who cannot become a witch is doomed to be invisible.





	Concrete

They hid Kanae in the walls, only taking her out when her presence was needed. Which wasn't often.   
  
Her father was still sick, as was expected. Her mother often came but didn't care much to see her and the poor thing had probably realized why by now, if drowning in concrete didn't stop her from listening to what went on in Akio's chambers.  
  
Anthy did hear her pitiful sobs, from time to time. But then, Anthy heard many things that others could not. The voices of plants and animals, the sound of faraway stars and the grinding of the swords which sung inside people. Sometimes she took her out for a while, to stop the crying. Kanae would gasp and shiver, her hands reaching desperately for Anthy.  
  
To think she had feared her before. It was difficult to remember, the way Kanae's eyes always twitched when she would look at her directly or how she often fled the room with the first excuse she could find when she had to interact with Anthy for more than a few minutes. Now, her hands and lips hastily embraced her, hungry for human warmth and touch. Anthy didn't have much of it to give but she humored her sister-in-law, petting her hair and flesh. Down she moved, lighting a fire in those pale dead eyes, even if just for a moment. Kanae would pant and smile, cuddling against her in hope of a treat. But if Anthy's body could turn cold as a blade, Kanae was a corpse who would never be able to give her much solace. Then again, that was also true of most other people. Her only hope laid in her prince.

Kanae didn't have what was needed to be a princess anymore, yet she also wasn't strong enough to become a witch. And so she had turned invisible, a nobody amongst the crowds of students, a prop in the background, a thing behind the walls of Ohtori. Which fate was the most pitiful, Anthy couldn't tell.

The girl had become frightened of Akio with time and was even more extreme in her reactions towards him than she had been with Anthy. A word from him or the sound of his footsteps, one room apart, was enough to make her tremble madly. He had been rough of course, when he had broken her, but she had nothing left to fear from him, as Akio had far more important players to toy with now that he had fully entered the main stage.

For the same reason, he probably wouldn't care about what Anthy did with her, playing with a piece of furniture would have no influence on the greater plot. And she had more free time than before, what with her dear brother taking care of most things, so entertaining Kanae was one way to spend it while waiting for the final play to occur. Even if Kanae couldn't do anything to soothe the neverending pain, she wasn't difficult to deal with and as pleasant as any pet. She stayed mostly quiet, once her tears were dry, and would happily eat anything Anthy made for her. After sex sometimes, she'd lay her head on Anthy's knees, staying there like a contented cat.  
  
They were in such a position when Utena's voice came from the lobby. She was most likely back from another trip with Akio. Anthy closed her eyes tightly and, with a push as soft as a caress, she sent Kanae back inside the walls.

 


End file.
